Do You Like Nanasawasan?
by much like falling
Summary: After a reality cheque from Seraphim, Piro decides to ignore her advice, and follow his heart. But while following his heart how many other hearts will he break along the way?


Megatokyo

Megatokyo

Mature

Do You Like Nanasawa-san?

Chapter One: An Impractical Relationship

--

After a reality cheque from Seraphim, Piro decides to ignore her advice, and follow his heart. But while following his heart how many other hearts will he break along the way?

--

I unfortunately do not own Megatokyo, or any of its characters, they all belong to the amazing Fred Gallagher. I love to hear what you have to say, but please do not be too harsh. This fan fiction is for mature audiences only, it contains, self-inflicted pain, and sexual themes.

--

"What does Seraphim know? Nothing she knows nothing, so what if she is not perfect. Maybe I do not want someone who is, ever think of that? No, you didn't! So what if she is really thin, and has a small bust size, and who cares if her hair is on the short side. Oh and Seraphim new flash, I am not going home any time soon! And the language issue, well not so much of an issue cause I can speak Japanese…" Piro began, as he ranted to himself about his guardian angel, as he left the park and headed back to his apartment.

"Excuse me."

"Ah, oh my god, Nanasawa-san, you scared me."

"Ah, I'm sorry, I did not mean to, I just saw you sitting in the park by yourself, is everything okay, I heard you talking to yourself."

"Did you understand what I was saying?"

"No, you were speaking English, I think…"

"Okay, that's good." Nanasawa looked up at Piro and gave him a funny look. "Sorry, hehe are you looking for Hayasaka-san? Cause if you are, I think she has already left."

" Oh no, sorry, there were some leftovers at the restaurant, and I thought that you and Largo, and Ping could use them…but I guess I was imposing on you, thinking that, because I see you have already gotten dinner…I'm sorry, here I will just throw them away…"

"No! Don't do that!"

"What?"

"Why don't you take them home for you and Haysaka-san?"

"Oh, well Erika has most likely already eaten or is making something, right now… and me…well…I am not hungry…"

"Oh I see…well here I guess I will take them, and we can eat them for dinner tomorrow night…"

"Are you sure? Cause I mean you do not have to take them…"

"I would love them…" Piro cut in.

"Really? That's fantastic! Well…its getting kind of late I better go before Erika begins to worry. Goodnight Piro-san."

"Goodnight Nanasawa, thanks again."

--

"Ah Largo, put some pants on!"

"Piro-san is that you?" Ping asked, as she hid in the corner.

"Yeah, its me."

"Thank god, please make Largo-san put some close on!"

--

"Erika, I'm home." Kimiko cried as she shut the door to their apartment behind her.

"What took you so long?"

"There were extras at the restaurant and I thought that Piro and Largo could use them…"

--

"Ah, I'm gonna be late to school!" Ping cried the next morning as she rushed around the small apartment, after demanding that Largo and Piro leave, so she could change.

--

"You know for a playstation accessory, she is really just like an average girl." Piro said as he leaned his head back against the wall, waiting for Ping to let the two Americans back in.

"She's 3vil." Largo began.

'How do I manage to be friends with all of the weird people?' Piro asked himself, as the apartment door swung open, hitting Largo in the face.

"Bye bye Piro-san, I will be home after school." Ping cried as she began to leave.

"But wait, where is Tohya-san?"

"She did not want to come here, she said that she could not face Largo or you yet, so I am meeting her closer to the school." Ping said as she rushed across the balcony and down the stairs to the street below.

--

'Today is going to be a long day.' Piro thought to himself as he stood behind the counter at Mega Gamers, adjusting the cat ears that went to his cosplay today.

"Hey Piro, you want anything for lunch? I am headed out to run some errands." The former voice actress asked as she pulled on her coat.

"Anything is fine…thanks."

"No problem, be back in a bit."

--

"Ah shit oh no, where's my phone?" Piro cried as he began to rummage through the stuff near the register looking for his phone. "Hello." He answered without even checking.

"Um…Hi…Piro-san…its"

"Nanasawa-san…" Piro cut in.

"Yeah, that's right I was just wondering if you would be willing to join me for dinner tonight…because you see I do not have to work, and I was hoping that you would be free…but if you do not want to or you are busy that is fine too…I mean this is kind of last minute and really imposing on you…" Kimiko began to nervously rant.

"No, no not at all I would love too."

"Really?"

"Of course, I have got go cause here comes a customer, but I will pick you up around seven thirty okay?"

"'Kay, cannot wait."

--

End Chapter One

--

Oh and just a side note… the means they are speaking in Japanese, I decided to stick with the way that Fred does it, to make things simpler.

--

Okay, so this is my first Megatokyo fanfic, but I have been a fan of the web comic for years now! Please let me know what you think, or I have no way of knowing, and I have a tendency to think things are amazing till I do not get any reviews, and then I panic and think they are terrible and then I feel like I should cancel it!

--

Au Revoir,

Olivia, Much Like Falling


End file.
